


Decided

by Klexenia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klexenia/pseuds/Klexenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their decisions will be the ones to change the world. The will of the D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decided

**Author's Note:**

> A character study, of sorts.

_Gol D. Roger_

There's limited freedom in his world, but his time is running out and damn it if he won't be the one to achieve the most freedom it has to offer. This world, this glorious world, it promises so much, with all its adventures and wonderful people out there. Their destinies and dreams are all tangled up, together with those unbreakable ideals. Those, he is absolutely certain, will never pass as long as there is someone out there who seeks freedom. He has to show them, proof it's possible to do whatever you want, if only the mind is dead set on achieving it.

Maybe he won't be the one, won't be enough to shake the very core of the world and make them realize just how important this truth is. If there is one thing he knows, though, it's that he could be the stone tipping those who will set off the great avalanche of change in the future.

He will lead this passage to the very end.

* * *

_Portgas D. Rogue_

Once their eyes meet, the world she lives in holds a different meaning. For now, it isn't just about supporting her island as much as possible and still staying as free as she could manage. Now, it's about the purest joy of living and defying all consequences, something she didn't know she had yearned for so deeply. Waiting for him is more than a duty, an unspoken agreement full off mutual understanding. Because she is brave and he is brave, but he can do what she can't, and show the world what freedom really means and he  _does_ , even with the little time he has left.

It leaves enough for them to embrace life to the fullest together, so when he has to leave for good, there is no question of protecting the life they have created with every fiber of her being. She doesn't doubt for a minute that it would grow into an avalanche, freedom in its wake.

She will hold this love to the very end.

* * *

_Monkey D. Garp_

The world he knows it is fairly simple, even if it's in a different way than most see it. Having a good fight for good people is what's right, but having a good fight with good people is also fine with him. Sometimes, it's both at the same time, but in that case he is glad every time the good ones get away - especially because this way, he can look forward to more good fights. So it's fairly obvious the world isn't divided in marines, pirates and civilians, but rather in good and bad people, the ones that give a good fight and the ones that don't, and lastly, the ones with potential and the ones without. He deals with everyone of them in mostly the same matter and beats them all up, so there's no reason for any hard feelings. The difference is that his gut tells him how to proceed - whether it's training, imprisoning, respecting, eating or looking forward to the next time.

It's his gut which decides when to keep promises he hasn't even made, the same way it picks the ones who he feels will be part of the avalanche, powerful enough to turn the world upside down, and his gut tells him it's good and right, no matter how much his mind disagrees.

He will side with the good to the very end.

* * *

_Jaguar D. Saul_

Something isn't right about this world. For some reason, the government is hiding something, targeting innocents in fear of being found out. Killing archeologists who just want to learn about history sounds as wrong as destroying an entire island and its inhabitants for the sake of not letting a single one of the researchers escape. There are too many lies in the air, too many half-truths and secrets, too many who follow blindly and don't care. Inside, there is this doubtful feeling he can't get rid of. As he meets the girl, alone and sad, he sees how no-one wants her to have what's everyone's right: Life, laugh and find friends.

He always thought everyone deserves having a chance of achieving happiness, so he tries to teach her to laugh at life. Every conviction of the right to find the truth he has is purred inside that little head, for one day, it will bring the avalanche crushing all those lies.

He will look out for the truth to the very end.

* * *

_Monkey D. Dragon_

The world as everyone knows it is changing, crumbling, thrown off balance by the words of a man who sought the same as he does, and the time has almost come. After centuries, the unquestioned dominance of the World Government is coming to an end. And he knows what he has to do. This chance is not to be passed up, there isn't a shred of doubt about it. Someone has to prepare for what the future holds, has to be brave enough to take  _them_  on. He has seen how already one man alone standing up, openly defying the government, is enough to inspire, enough for others to loose their fear and discard all hesitation. So he leaves his son to give him the opportunity of making his own choices far away from the dangers of legacy, and rises to lead a movement that will take time and patience.

It would strain and weaken the tight and increasingly desperate grip of those who call themselves noble and ruled without any right, would make way for the avalanche yet to come.

He will fight this revolution to the very end.

* * *

_Marshall D. Teach_

Wealth, fame, power - that's all what matters in this world, there have been countless examples of this in the last few decades alone. The dreams of pirates have always essentially revolved around these goals, it's what drives every one of them. It's just something that will never change. Of course, he requires a decent crew and a decent power to begin with, but he knows exactly what he needs and how he will get both. Most importantly, he is  _patient_ , and this gives him better chances at the dream than anyone else. It's what allows him to achieve things considered impossible and gather both the crew and the abilities he wanted from the beginning.

Really, it is only a matter of time, before he will obtain everything the world has to offer, for there is no avalanche capable of changing the ways of the world other than him.

He will grow more powerful to the very end.

* * *

_Portgas D. Ace_

The world has always told him his birth is a sin in itself, he has no right to live, and he never has a reason to doubt their words - he beats everyone up who tells him regardless. The shadow of the man they call a devil would never leave him, and for a long time he believes shaking it off is his greatest goal. It isn't wavering when there are suddenly two boys who need him, the first one to share his pain, the second one to take care off, because that one is just too plain stupid and careless and bright for him to let go. His determination only grows when one of them dies, and later he leaves to chase this goal all the way to the New World. Another family insists on taking care of him, a different man decides to be his father. Just like with his other brothers, he marvels at how they all want him to  _live_ , not because he's his father's son, but because he's  _himself_. It makes him realize that while he still has to prove himself, it's really something everyone else has to do.

There is something greater to fight for besides himself, a greater name, greater ideals and greater people to stand up for, and as long as they are the reasons, he will gladly fuel any avalanche with fire and stones.

He will protect his brothers to the very end.

* * *

_Monkey D. Luffy_

Even if he knows the world is probably more complicated than what he understands of it, he still thinks most of it is really simple, at least what really matters. Obviously, a dream is something you have to be willing to die for, and being a pirate is all about following dreams - the only difference to everyone else is that they just take the freedom they need to do so. Something else also quite obviously matters: What people feel is important, what they treasure, what they want and want they don't want, it's as important as sticking to promises. So if someone isn't strong enough to fight for all this, he has to do it for them, simple, really. He knows he can trust his friends to take him up on that, and to do their part to achieve all of their goals, even if he always needs to be able to protect them - because they're friends, and that too is a promise.

When he gives his word, nothing will be able to hold him back and he doesn't care if he sets off an avalanche while he's at it - he will gladly ride it and make sure nothing stands in their way.

And he will keep his promises to the very end.


End file.
